Totally Different Worlds
by Melissa.G.A
Summary: Miley Cyrus is what you would call the queen bee of Malibu High. Nick Jonas is the school jock. Their status in high school is about the same but their personality is totally different. She's cold and constantly has the poker face on, knowing that she's better than others, while he's outgoing and humble. So what exactly happened to cause them to be part of each others lives?


**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH THIS STORY, JUST THE PLOT.**

* * *

In the hallway:

"Dude, we literally destroyed them. They had no chance against us." Nick said while laughing.

"It was alright," Joe said while shrugging "We have another game tomorrow. Want to shoot some hoops after school?"

"Can't make it guys. My mum grounded me after that party we had last Friday, remember? She had a panic attack after she saw what happened to the house. So I'm going to be grounded for another two weeks," Justin said running his fingers through his hair.

Just then, the bell rang. All 3 of them slowly walked to their classrooms, chatting non-stop about the party last Friday. As soon as they reached their classroom, all the girls turned to stare at them. All except three girls. Two were talking and laughing, no doubt gossiping about some one, while the other was simply just looking at her nails. Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and of course, Miley Cyrus. Those three were the beauties of Malibu High. Demi Lovato with her sexy smile that could attract any male in the world, her long and brunette hair and her curvy figure. Selena Gomez with her dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, her bright and cheerful smile and to top it all, her beautiful winks that could bring any man to his knees. And last but not least, Miley Cyrus. Just one look at her and you would know why she's queen bee. With her long and blonde/brown hair, brown eyes and long legs, unlike her two friends, she just radiated innocence. But the problem was that she always had that blank look and cold eyes wherever she goes.

"Alright. Settle down." Mrs. Lee, their teacher, said.

The class continues on, ignoring the teacher's words.

Mrs. Lee sighs and slams her book down on her desk.

Finally, the class quieted down and the class started.

"Psssstttt..." Nick turned and saw a girl on his right, giving him a flirtatious smile. Not breaking eye contact, she passed him a note and mouthed, "Call me." Giving him a final supposedly sexy wink, she turned her attention back to the teacher. Nick sighed and places the note in his bag. "Great. Another one. This is like the sixth one I got this week and its only Tuesday." He mumbled to himself and shook his head.

With the girls:

"When will I finally be able to get out?" Miley thought, staring aimlessly outside of the classroom. Mrs. Lee was talking about God-knows-what again and somehow, Miley feels like a trapped puppy. Demi and Selena, her two closest friends, were texting to each other even though they were just right beside each other. However, how they act is just for show. No matter what the three of them do in school is all an act. An act that they had to continue for possibly the rest of their high school life.

Miley was spacing out again until someone tapped on her table. "Miles. Don't do anything tonight. We need to meet him tonight. He just texted me the plan." Selena whispered to her. Miley nodded curtly although her mind was flooded with thoughts. What's he going to make us do this time?

The day passed quickly and soon, school ended. Joe and Nick went to the basketball court to train for their upcoming game. "So," Joe started, bouncing the ball. "So...?" Nick said, never taking his eyes off the bouncing ball. "Any special lady that caught your eye?" Nick gave him a look and replied, "Joe, it's not like we're new here. We practically know everybody in school. And just to answer your question, no." Just as his words left his mouth, Joe ran right past him and shot. "Never let your guard down. First lesson in basketball." Joe said with a smirk. Nick shook his head and for the rest of the game, he never let his guard down again.

Miley stared at the 2 guys at the basketball court. One was tall but buff, with a boyish smile. The other was a little taller but equally as buff, with a handsome face. Joe Grey and Nick Jonas. She sat in her brand new convertible, just simply looking at them. Somehow, as hard as she tried to focus on Joe, her eyes just keep focusing back on Nick. It was weird and she found it strange. Shrugging it off, she finally drove off after a final glance at Nick.

That night:

The three girls got off the car and stood in front of a warehouse. "How cliché can this get?" Demi scoffed. As all of them went in, they saw an old man sitting in the middle. "Hello girls. Lets cut to the chase shall we? I got another job for you and I need it done as soon as possible. As my 3 best "workers", I expect nothing but perfection, got that?" They nodded. "Good. Now, here's what I need you to do. You obviously know the Jonas family don't you? Their son goes to your school. Well, its time for payback. I need you girls to do it fast and simple. As usual, you'll be thinking up the plan. But what I want from that family is not much. You just have to cheat them of their money and it's as simple as that.," he said with a grim smile.

After leaving the warehouse, the girls went back into the convertible. For the first few minutes, they were silent. But Selena couldn't take it anymore. "What did the Jonas family do to him anyway?" She blurted out. Demi shrugged and looked out of the window. "Either way, we have to think of a plan soon. You know how that asshole is when we work slow." Demi told them. "It's not like we personally knew him or something so we should just treat it like any assignment, even if he and his friends are handsome and hot as hell. Looks like we'll have to change school again. And I was just starting to like it here." Selena told them.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue or not. Thank you.


End file.
